Poker Face
by LemonsIntoLemonadeGurl
Summary: Rogue was losing at the game of life. Maybe it was time she was dealt a new hand. And when it comes to cards, only one Cajun can ever win... ROMY-centric story, bit of Logan/Rogue family stuff at the beginning R&R!


**Title:** Poker Face

**Summary:** Rogue was losing at the game of life. Maybe it was time she was dealt a new hand.

**A/N:** I got the X-Men movie novelization. And I'm very happy about that. But that's completely irrelevant. I was playing Blackjack with my brother and cousins a few days ago (one of the three only card games I know how to play. The others being Go Fish and computer Solitaire) and I lost. Tragically. And then I checked up on how many of my fanfiction stories were updated, and right in the middle of reading the new chapter of She Got it Honest (by 3Blue3Moon3, go read it, it's awesome. Because it has Deadpool. And the 2 companion stories. Because the companion stories are awesome too. Rogue gets babysat by Iron Man! How is that NOT awesome? Whatever.) when I stopped reading the words. I mean I was still reading, but my mind was elsewhere, thinking up this, so I wasn't paying attention to what I was reading. By the time I "finished" the chapter, I had no idea what happened and had to reread it. But once again, that's beside the point and irrelevant.

So I got an idea for a really catchy (shut up, it's catchy) summary for a Romy story. And this is it.

I'm just gonna say that I own nothing before I get more carried away with my Author's Note. So I don't own anything. Sadly. Not even Gambit. Or Wade Wilson. Or Kurt. It makes me sad. No, all I own is an iPod with a Marvel comics app filled with X-Men comics, an iTunes with all 3 X-Men movies, a Hulu account with XME on favorites and a link on my favorites bar sending me to a (probably illegal) site to watch Woverine and the X-Men. Oh, and my newly acquired X-Men movie novelization. Once again irrelevant.

You can see how much I worship the X-Men in whatever form they choose to come.

Despite the fact that I mentioned Deadpool (cue epic music and applause) a few times, he's not in the story. Or at least I don't plan for him to be. But, y'know, sometimes stories write themselves, right?

I have several stories that need updating. I have the feeling they won't be updated any time soon. I have several plot bunnies jumping around my mind, and I'm probably going to get those down before I update much more.

Oh, and the few fight scenes so far kind of suck. Action is not my forte.

I apologize for getting so carried away with the A/N. So start reading now.

-Lemons

* * *

Logan rapped his knuckles against the partially-opened door, peering through the crack. Rogue was sitting Indian-style on her bed, pulling a zipper on her duffel bag closed. She glanced at him for a split second, then directed her focus back to packing.

"You runnin'?" Logan asked casually, leaning back against the wall in front of the bed. Rogue didn't acknowledge the question. She walked into the bathroom and came back out with her toiletries. She shoved her toothbrush and toothpaste into the smallest pocket on the side, and her shampoo and hairbrush onto the bigger one stacked between that and the main compartment.

"You gotta talk sometime, kid," he said, walking over and sitting down on the bed in front of her. She swallowed hard.

"Yeah. Ah'm runnin'." It had been two weeks and Kitty was still lying dormant in the Med Bay.

_

* * *

The Danger Room session had been going well so far. The students had split into two teams, Bobby, Kitty and Scott against Jean, Kurt and Rogue. Both teams seemed to chose the 'divide and conquer' strategy, each concentrating on a target from the other team. Rogue was fighting Kitty, lithely avoiding her attacks when the intangible girl phased through her. As Kitty began to phase for the fourth time, Rogue yanked one glove off and spun around. It would be great to say that what happened next seemed to happen in slow motion; but it didn't. It went by too fast, and she couldn't even comprehend what had happened until an hour later, lying in the Med Bay._

_Scott blasted Kurt back, and the blue mutant tumbled, unconscious, into the now tangible Kitty. The two slammed against Rogue, who's bare hand was now pressed against Kitty's forehead, and the group fell against the wall with a 'thump'. There was a deafening 'crack' as the girls' heads hit the metal paneling hard. They never broke the contact. The last thing Rogue saw was Logan and Hank running across the room._

_

* * *

_Logan didn't say anything for a few minutes until Rogue pressed the last few squares of Velcro together and pulled the drawstring tight over the flap of her bag.

"You sure you want to-"

"Ah need to go, Logan. Ah need time. You of all people should know what Ah'm talking about," Rogue said, her voice cold. Logan nodded.

"You know where you're going?" Rogue diverted her gaze.

"Ah'll figure it out." She was lying, of course. She knew exactly where she was going.

"You need money?"

"No."

"Need anything else?" She shook her head.

"...you sure about this?"

"Positive, Logan." He nodded, squeezing her shoulder.

"Holler when you're ready; I'll give you a ride to the airport," he said, leaving the room.

* * *

"You know where you're going?" Logan asked, pulling Rogue's bag out of the bed of the pickup they'd ridden down. She nodded, taking her luggage from him. He didn't dig deeper to find out where.

"How long you think you'll be?"

"Ah dunno. Few months, probably," she sighed, "Six tops." Logan raised an eyebrow. This had affected her more than he thought.

"If you're not back by then I'm huntin' you down, you know," he said, smirking. She smiled.

"Ah wouldn't expect anything less." Logan smiled back, and then pulled Rogue, the closest thing he'd had to family in a long, long time, into a hug. She dropped her bag and hugged him back.

"Take care of yourself, kid," he said, letting her go and handing her duffel back to her. She smiled and nodded, starting towards the airport. Logan smiled and pulled himself into the driver's seat of the truck, twisting the key in the ignition. Rogue gave him one last smile before she stepped through the doors, looking down at the ticket she'd already gotten. She ran her thumb over the slightly raised ink.

New Orleans, Louisiana.

* * *

**You like? Good. I think this is a story that I can keep a constant string of ideas for, so I might get some decent updates in. Thx for reading!**


End file.
